The invention relates to a rotary cutting tool, in particular a drill or milling cutter for heavy-duty cutting applications, and to a tool unit.
Rotary cutting tools are typically clamped in place in a tool holder, wherein the rotary cutting tools are held in the tool holder by means of a correspondingly applied radial pressure force. However, it has been found that, in spite of the high clamping force, the rotary cutting tool can migrate axially as a result of vibrations. For example, during milling or cutting work at an angle of 45°, high vibrations occur which encourage this axial migration. The problem of axial migration has hitherto been solved by the provision of additional pull-out prevention elements which fix the rotary cutting tool in place in the tool holder in a form-fitting manner. This is achieved for example in that a clamping screw is passed through a bore in the tool holder, said clamping screw exerting a corresponding force on the rotary cutting tool. A further possibility is to provide the rotary cutting tool with a groove corresponding to the cross section of the clamping screw, the clamping screw projecting into said groove such that it fixes the rotary cutting tool in place.
The disadvantage with this solution has been found to be that, on account of the form fit, the position of the rotary cutting tool in the tool holder cannot be precision set or adjusted axially.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to create a rotary cutting tool which is suitable for axial pull-out prevention and is additionally axially adjustable in the tool holder.